Who Broke It?
by Ghostlyfantastic
Summary: Someone broke an artifact of Scrooge's...who broke it? IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ALL MY READERS AT THE END


**I have no idea how to put Scrooge's accent and Donald's…speech into writing so they talk normally.**

"So," Scrooge started, "who broke it?" He pointed to a broken artifact that he had gotten from one of his adventures. "I'm not mad, I just wanna know."

Everyone was quiet, until Donald spoke up. "I did, I-"

"No, no you didn't." Scrooge cut him off. Scrooge turned and glared at Louie.

"Louie?"

"Don't look at me." Louie said, looking at his phone. "Look at Huey."

Now it was Huey's turn to glare at Louie. "What? I didn't break it." Huey clarified.

"Huh. That's weird." Louie said, still not looking up from his phone. "How'd you even know it was broken?"

"Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken." Huey stated, pointing to the broken artifact with an annoyed look at Louie.

"Hm. Suspicious…" Louie said, eyeing Huey suspiciously.

Huey put his hand on his forehead and shook his head saying, "No, it's not."

"If it matters-probably not-," Dewey spoke, "but Webby was the last one to be near it."

Webby gasped and looked at Dewey. "What? I don't even have anything to do with breaking anything." Webby put her hands on her hips and shifted her eyes to Dewey.

"Oh really?" Dewey looked back at Webby. "Then what were you doing _holding _it earlier?" Dewey went closer to her face with an eyebrow raised.

"Everyone knows that it's my duty to inspect _every single artifact _to make sure that nothing is broken or wrong with them, so I was just doing what I was supposed to." Webby smirked at Dewey.

"Webby, everyone, let's not fight, I broke it, let me pay for it." Donald said, sweating.

"NO!" Scrooge shouted, making everyone look scared and take a few steps back. "Who. Broke. It?"

Silence.

"Uncle Scrooge," Dewey spoke, "Mrs. Beakly has been awfully quiet-"

"Don't get started." Mrs. Beakly cut off Dewey.

"Oh ho! But you already have!" Dewey said while crossing his arms.

Soon, everyone began fighting and shouting at each other while Scrooge just watched.

Soon, he turned to look straight at you (weird huh?) and said, "I broke it. It grew eyes so I slammed it onto the ground and it broke." Scrooge stared blankly at you. "I predict 10 minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick."

He turned to look at the fighting family. "Good." he said turning back to you. "It was getting a little chummy around here.

_Zis video does not belong to me. I would say where you can find zee original, but that video is banned in zee U.S. (So weird…) ((Sorry for the accent, I probably offended someone…*sweats nervously*))_

_**Heyyyyyyyyy….I know it seems like I had just disappeared for forever, but no. Hurray because I still exist! **_

_**Anyways, I am so so so so SO sorry for the long wait for me to update. I know you were probably hoping for a Dance of Dreams update, but…well…I don't even know if I'll be continuing that. I don't have many ideas for what's going to happen in the story, because I don't think things through. But I just want you guys to know that my updating on stories won't be **__**nearly**__** as frequent as it was before. Why? Well…3 words…**_

_**Lack of motivation.**_

_**It's not any of my readers' faults, because you guys have been very supportive of my stories and I really appreciate it. I blame it on myself. I feel like I have to force myself to do things like this, and -me being non-motivational **__**and**__** a procrastinator- it has been really hard to do things for my stories. **_

_**I may do little stories like this, or like, a 2 chapter story, but that's probably going to be about it. And I'm also very sure that most of you have already given up on me updating –which I completely understand. If anyone reading this now is reading the Skeleton's Corruption, I'm very sure I won't be continuing that either. So sorry again. **_

_**I just wanted to point those things out, and thank you guys so much for sticking with me through all of this. **_


End file.
